


Distraction

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Trans Andrew Minyard, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Neil is distracting when the Foxes train- from his competitive attitude to his looks, there's no doubt that Andrew is enamoured with him.The blond does something about it.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> incest supporters, don't interact

"Andrew," yelled Neil across the pitch as Andrew went into the changing rooms, "eugh, Minyard!”

Andrew paused by the door. "What, Josten?"  
  
Neil huffed as he made his way over. "Dude, what gives? You let in _all_ the fucking goals today."  
  
In truth, Andrew had other things on his mind. Things that were keeping him frustrated.  
  
"None of your fucking business." Andrew huffed and then crossed his arms. "Distracted, today."  
  
"Fuck off with that. A Minyard doesn't get distracted.”  
  
Neil sighed and moved past him into the locker room, taking off his helmet and chest gear. The others filed in, moving around and blocking Andrew’s view of the boy.  
  
Andrew pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and started getting changed, glancing over in Neil's direction every so often.  
  
Neil did as per usual, changing down to his underwear and shirt until a few of the others had left before heading over to the shower area. He mustn't have seen Andrew, assumed he'd left.  
  
He jumped, then, when he heard a monotone voice from behind him. "Josten."  
  
"Huh-?" Neil turned, the steam thankfully blocking his upper and lower body. Regardless, he covered himself up under the water. "Andrew...?'  
  
"I was distracted today, by you."  
  
Andrew was only wearing his binder and boxers, Neil noted. "Uh… oh?" Neil's face went red. "Uhm, okay, I'll just tone down my playing next time."  
  
"That's _not_ what I meant."  
  
Andrew crossed his arms, and it almost looked like he was flushed.  
  
"...is there a point to this conversation?"  
  
"I want you to fuck me."  
  
Neil took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "I- uhm, what the fuck?"  
  
"Yes or no, Josten?"  
  
"Andrew, I..." Neil backed up against the wall. "It depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"How loud you'll be."  
  
Andrew almost smirked. "That depends on how _good_ you are."  
  
"And if I'm fantastic?"  
  
"We'll find out then, won't we?" Andrew walked closer. "Yes or no?"  
  
Neil huffed. "I hate giving in to you. _Yes_."

Andrew backed him up against the wall. "Wanna fuck me against the wall, Josten?"  
  
Neil furrowed his brow, cautiously moving his hands to Andrew's hips. "Where can I touch you," he muttered, before moaning, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard against the wall."  
  
Andrew hummed. "Hips, and ass." He turned around and pressed his ass against Neil's crotch.  
  
"Do I get to lick you out? Or am I just being used for my cock?"  
  
Andrew groaned. "Fuck, give me your tongue."  He spread his legs and put his hands on the wall. "Anywhere below the waist, Josten."  
  
He heard Neil drop to his knees, and felt the boxers being tugged down to his ankles. "Just one question, though..."  
  
Andrew felt Neil's kissing his lower hips, thighs, all up to his ass. Andrew bit back a moan, resting his face against his arm, and his voice came out breathy. "What."

"Is this just you needing to get off, or do you like me?"  
  
Neil gnawed teasingly at Andrew's thighs, the boy's hands daring their way down his ass. Andrew gasped, and pushed his hips back. "Not the time, Neil, we can talk about that after I've come on your cock."  
  
"No, tell me now. Tell me you want me. Tell me that you need it, Minyard."  
  
Neil let out a growl, and his finger started to tease at Andrew's entrance. Andrew took an embarrassingly short time to get needy, grinding his hips back. "Josten." He moaned brokenly. "Fuck me, I need-"  
  
"You need what? Tell me what you need."  
  
Neil was enjoying his moment of power, pushing his finger in slowly, torturing the poor boy.

"Need you." That was as much of an admission as Neil was going to get out of Andrew, and the way his breathing hitched went straight to his cock.  
  
"Mm, perfect," said Neil, and he leaned in. He stretched Andrews ass cheeks apart and leaned in.  
  
Andrew felt his tongue and oh- oh, fuck. Neil went slow, at first, giving small kitten licks, before pushing his tongue further. Andrew moaned into his arm, digging his fingers into his own arm. "Fuck, fuck..."  
  
Neil pressed his lips to Andrew's neck, kissing slowly and moaning. His cock was pressed between the boy's cheeks, his hands at the boy's hips. "God, I want to fuck you right now.'  
  
"Then fucking do it, Josten."  
  
"Ask _nicely_ ."  
  
"Josten." Andrew waited a few seconds before sighing. " _Fuck me_ ."  
  
Neil reached down, lining up the head of his cock with Andrews entrance. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" His hands slipped around the boy, down to his clit. "You sure that's what you want? You want my cock?"  
  
"Neil." Andrew's voice cracked and he pushed back, _totally not whining_.  

Neil pushed in, slowly and carefully, broken moans coming from him as he bottomed out. "Mmmf..."  
  
"O-Oh, fuck..." Andrew clenched around him and moved his hips a little. "Move."  
  
"What, you don't like me staying still?" When Andrew tried to snap back, Neil silenced him with a thrust. "You want me moving, is that it?"  
  
Andrew moaned loudly. "Asshole. Keep.

Going."  
  
"Sorry, you want it in the asshole now?" Neil pulled out, only to slot back in roughly. His fingers teased at Andrew's clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. "Let's see how loud you can get."  
  
Andrew bit down on his hand and rocked back against him, moaning needily around it.  
  
"Louder, baby...'  
  
Neil mouthed at his neck, starting to suck a mark before pulling off. "Yes or no."  
  
"Yes, yes Neil just-"  
  
Neil pushed harder, his thumb teasing more and his mouth sucking hard on the boy's neck. Andrew was going to be marked by Neil Josten.  
  
He felt his orgasm beginning to build. "Neil, I'm close, I'm…” His voice was loud now, echoing in the shower.  
  
"Come on, come on..."  
  
"Andrew," Neil hissed, his cock stiffening, "come for me, Andrew."  
  
Andrew bucked his hips, moaning brokenly against the wall until Neil felt him clench down tightly, grunting his name. Neil pulled out, knowing he was going to come and dropping to his knees. His tongue lapped at Andrew's pussy. "Mm, please..."  
  
Andrew's thighs were shaking, and he cried out, grinding onto his tongue. "Oh, fuck fuck!"  
  
"Yeah baby, yeah, come for me..."  
  
Andrew groaned. "Josten, my legs are going to _give out_ ."  
  
Neil huffed, holding onto his hips. "I've got you, trust me."  
  
Andrew nodded and allowed himself to lean back against him.  
  
Neil licked him clean, standing and huffing. "I still haven't..."  
  
Andrew nodded and turned, dropping to his knees. "Hands in my hair, Josten."  
  
Neil blinked. "Really? If you're not up for it right now it's okay-"  
  
Andrew grunted. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Andrew nodded and licked his own taste off Neil's cock, humming happily as he focused.  
  
"Oh god, yeah..."  
  
After he was finished, he focused on sliding his lips along the man's length, kissing and running his tongue along. Neil huffed again, his hips bucking. "Mf, oh please..."  
  
Andrew pulled back and stroked him. "Mm, do you want me to blow you, Neil?"

Neil nodded, moaning. "Yeah..."  
  
Andrew chuckled and then took the tip in his mouth, sucking slowly and stroking. "Mm..."  
  
"I hate that you're gonna b-be the one who lasts longer."  
  
Andrew met his eyes, and then bobbed his head slowly, taking his cock deeper.  
  
"Andrew..."  
  
Neil felt himself swell, and stiffen. Andrew raised an eyebrow, and then went back to the task at hand, sucking harder.  
  
"Andrew," Neil bucked, his grip tightening.  
  
He pulled back again, stroking. "Yes?"  
  
"I-mm- I hate you, so much,” whimpered Neil.  
  
Andrew licked across his tip, and then licked his lips. He would push Neil over the edge. “I hate you too. I hate your body, I hate touching it. I hate when you touch my pussy, how you play with me. How you fuck me hard against the wall. I hate your cock, how nice it feels, how perfectly it fits in my ass, how your come slicks it up and you can go for a second round with it. I absolutely fucking hate you, Josten.” 

Neil gasped, bending over. The blond swallowed him down, come dripping down his lips as Neil’s cock began to pump it out. Andrew’s mouth was full and stretched open, and he grabbed onto Neil’s thighs, making sure his legs wouldn't give out completely.

Andrew pulled back, sighing. “I love that saying I hate you makes you come.”

Neil whined. “Shut up.”

“Mmh.”

“Don't get distracted in future,” he said, as Andrew got up.

Andrew shrugged then flipped him the bird, leaving Neil alone in the shower area.


End file.
